Satyrs are on their way demigods needed ( SYOC closed)
by DeGuddi
Summary: "So Barry, make sure the half-blood you find is always safe, never forget to message us consistently on your progress okay?" "Yes sir, Mr. Underwood,sir" Barry nodded excitingly, turned around to stumble over a root then made his way through the woods. Grover sighted."You know Rachel it feels weird…but I think it's time for a new generation now.…may the gods watch over us"
1. This could be the Start of something new

Rachel

It was so strange how much could change in a year. One year ago, our camp was close to be destroyed in to sheer nothing and now, it was full of life. Both the Roman and the Greek demigods had worked hard to build up their bond and their camps and what was I doing…well nothing really. I the great oracle of Delphi was on standby mode somehow.

Ever since the war with Gaia had ended my foresight thingy had vanished, probably because Apollo the God of prophecy had been punished by Zeus into…well nobody really knew…not even the Apollo cabin. I had spent the rest of last summer trying to write the information together which Ella the harpy had memorized from the Sibylline books but nothing had changed when it came to the prophecy me. I didn't know why I came back to camp, so early. My year at Clarion Ladies Academy sure had been awful but it wasn't the reason I was here….something was strange…I didn't know what…I wish I knew.

I sighted and continued to scribble on my sketchpad. I looked up again to see the scene I was drawing clearly. Grover Underwood the satyr was standing in front of a young satyr. He had bushy brown hair that hid his small horns pretty well.

"So Barry, make sure the half-blood you find is always safe, never forget to message us consistently on your progress okay?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Underwood,sir" the young satyr bleated.

"Then you may leave…and be safe!"

Barry nodded excitingly, turned around to stumble over a root then made his way through the woods.

Grover sighted.

"You know Rachel…it feels weird…but I think it's time for a new generation now… Oh boy oh boy…may the gods watch over them"

 **Hi and welcome to my SYOC- Percy Jackson fanfic. I´ll be so happy if you would submit your characters. But please try to avoid any kids of the "big three" we already have those, and they are awesome enough ;)**

 **I want interesting Demi Gods, Roman and Greek ( though I might now use all of them as main characters) Remember there are many cabins now**

 **Oh and by the way I´d love to have a sassy kind of ( really just kind of) Drew like son of Aphrodite** **;). If you´re interested please fill out the character sheet and message me it via PM.**

 **Love always DeGuddi**

 **Basics**  
Full Name:  
Meaning:  
Hometown:  
Current Residence:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Blood Type:  
Nationality ( & ethnicity):  
Sexual Orientation:  
Birthday: [Include year.]  
Zodiac:  
Ruling Planet(s):  
Element:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Type: [Here's where you put anything else about your character's hair; Has it been dyed? Is it damaged? How often does he/she dye it?]  
Eye Color:  
Eye Sight:

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars: [For tattoos, we'd like to know: How old your character was when he/she got the tattoo, where he/she got the tattoo (Body wise and location wise), and parent involvement. Same goes for unusual body piercings.]  
Physical Description:  
Clothing Description: [People have more than one outfit, what would they were at camp? At a mission? At a day out? At a formal or similar? You may also describe their fashion style)

 **Personality**  
Good Traits:  
Flaws:  
Good Habits:  
Bad Habits:  
Any Strange Habits?:

Fears:  
Why Do They Have These Fears?:  
Moral Standards:  
Favorite Food:  
Least Favorite Food:  
Favorite Drink:  
Least Favorite Drink:  
Favorite Color:  
Least Favorite Color:  
Favorite Scent:  
Favorite Sound:  
Favorite Sight:  
Favorite Time of Year:  
Favorite Time of Day:  
Favorite Animal:  
Favorite Song:  
Favorite Movie:  
Best School Subject:  
Worst School Subject:  
Best Camp Activity:  
Worst Camp Activity:

 **Family**  
Mother:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their mother?]  
Father:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their father?]  
Step-Parent/Foster Parents:  
Siblings:  
Relationship?: [How do they get along with their step-parents, siblings, ect.?]  
Closest Friends:  
Boyfriend/Girlfriend:  
Enemies:  
Pet(s):  
How did they acquire this/these pet(s)? Where did it's name come from? How old are they, ect.?:

 **Fighting**  
Weapon:  
Armor?:  
Range:  
Style:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Fatal Flaw:

Abilities:

 **Background:**


	2. Oh, I'm thinkin' what the hell?

I should warn you, turn back now, the less you know the better.

Haven't you heard the saying curiosity killed the cat?...Okay one could argue that though the cat died , the mice lived because the cat was already dead….well…yeah…but that not the point….the less you know the better…it was for me that way…

It wasn't like I knew nothing I just had no idea what would await me, the highlight of that day was the breakfast in the morning, now you think who does she thinks she is. Living in that huge house in and whining over not having an amazing life or so…which I had. I mean I guess I had it. Oh yeah by the way my name is Eleana Vega, Elea for short and I live in LA with my family…that are my mom Laura, my stepdad Bruce and his stupid son Thomas. Bruce and my mom met when I was around five years old and got married a year after, they were colleagues in the entertainment industry, my mom used to be an actress in the 80 did some TV drama before going into management. Bruce had been a manager all along, first of his wives; he had 2 before my mom, and now from his son Thomas second wivey. Ever since she was married to that guy Mom changed too, but I don't want to bore you with the long story on how my mom turned around 180° and became a workaholic and that Bruce dragged the whole family ( yes the whole family was me) with it. Every day of mine was scheduled starting with homeschooling, voice and acting lessons, music lessons in the morning and noon, then dance, fitness training or auditions or whatsoever…yeah a fairy tale. I enjoyed music and dance and even acting was okay…but there had to be more in life than just this…

"Elea honey" My mom said and caught me daydreaming. I was sitting on set in my chair, for this stupid show Thomas was cast for. I had gotten a small role with a few lines. Thomas with another guy were playing Jake and Jamie, kids that were trained as spies now going to a normal school undercover…and obviously they had to master normal life and spying. The irony of the whole show was that a bunch of homeschooled kids acted out a series about kids going to school.

"Make sure to go through your lines…the more you have memorized the less you have to read from the script"

"And we all know that will take hours" Thomas in the chair next to me said and grinned trying to get the others attention. The girls giggled with almost visible heart shape eyes. He wasn't that handsome….

"It´s called dyslexia Thomas" I growled "It´s not like I am stupid"

"Eleana, Thomas did not say that "Bruce bodyguard-dad was at his side "Don't argue with him, you were able to get the role because of him"

"Yes darling, Thomas was joking" mom said and here you can see what I meant with a 180° change.

They both left the set to hide behind the camera team, joining the other managers to drink coffee and watch us do our act. I looked around and I felt my legs moving nervously, damn my ADHD acted out again….yes Dyslexia and ADHD, yes poor me.

"Stop it" Thomas growled at me "Attention seeker…"

I put a hand on my leg to calm it down….usually when it happened I eased myself out with some music…now my iPod laid in my bag which was in the dressing room.

"Calm down it's going to be okay" Barry, another child actor who was seated in front of me turned back and gave me a grin. He was one of the nicer kids, although he was new to the cast…just been here for a week he quickly got along with everyone. The crew seemed to like him, he didn't look much older than me (I am 15 by the way), he came and went without the help of a manager and still was really organized…despite the fact that ever since he was on set all the pencil sharpeners on the desk had disappeared….and that he insisted on wearing that forest green bandana around his head. I mean his hair wasn't that bad, yeah it was quite choppy and had a weird shade of mixed browns but who cares…then again this was the entertainment industry…everyone cared. What was weird was he seemed to have an interest in me, kept giving me those side glances…quite nervously and I caught him talking to my mom a few times. I never knew what they talked about every time I came towards them they stopped; my mom dragged me away from Barry and told me to stay away from the boy.

"All right Cast listens up, we are going to do the scene 3 from episode 15, Jack and Jamie just had their big fight and are acting weirdly, the class gets another teacher which is a spy from the enemy. They are attacked and due the situation the class gets to know about Jack and Jamie being spies as well. Meet Jenny our new teacher…."

A woman entered the classroom and I think my ADHD acted out again because on the first sight…I could swear that the woman had blazing red flames for hair. I blinked, no it was just the color of it, she had dyed it into a deep mahogany color, nothing unusual…although her smile was a bit disturbing….hungry and the way she eyed us was weird too. I was quite sure I heard a baaaaah sound from Barry. He quickly turned around to look at me with fear in his eyes, tried to say something, then turned around again and fiddled with the pencil case to take a pen out and….nibble at it…

"Good my lovely children" the teacher woman said "My name is Jenny and we are going to have sooo much funnnn"

"All righty….cameras ready? Phones Off and action" the director yelled.

Everybody got into position. Murmuring rose in the classroom, the usual thing that was supposed to be in a class….what would I know …I never been to public school…

"Oi Sandra" the girl named Paulina, playing the role of Jane said to me.

"Yeah" I said looking towards her.

"Did you see Jamie and Jack aren't talking to eachother…?"

"Yeah, I think they had a fight or something"

The murmuring stopped because Jenny came into the class, she put her messenger bag on the teachers´ desk and opened it.

"Morning class…I´m Miss. Judy your new geometry teacher"

"What happened to Mr. Buckleberry?" I yelled out my text and Jenny turned around to look at me.

"Oh Mr. Buckleberry…can't come…he is injured…isn't he Jack?"

She was supposed to look at Thomas, but she kept her gaze towards me and a shiver ran down my spine. I didn't like the look she had in her eyes. My leg started wobbling again, and I swear I could hear a ´munch munch´ noise from Barry in front of me. Was he eating the pencil?

Thomas and Josef acted their scene out, they looked at each other. As Jack and Jamie they had a sixth sense that something was going wrong. My eye twitched nervously, I was supposed to look at Paulina or Jane…my best friend in the series but somehow I kept focus on Jenny that was fumbling in her bag for her things. The next part of the script came into my mind.

 _Miss Judy throws a shuriken towards Jack. He and Jamie jump up and get ready to fight._

I tried to speak my next line but it happened before I even started it.

Miss. Judy threw the shuriken, but her aim wasn't so good. Instead of piercing the desk next to me the shuriken, which was certainly not the plastic ones we had used the last time on set, came towards me. I acted before I could think, before the throwing star could pierce me, I jumped out of my chair somehow came down on my desk and kicked the pencil case towards the teacher. It caught her in surprise and met her face between her eyebrows.

Um…..

What just happened?

"CUUUUUUUT!" The director yelled and I noticed everyone's gazes on me.

"ELEANA!" Suddenly Bruce was there and pulled angrily at my arm.

"I´m sorry" I spat out "But it was an out of reflex, she threw the shuriken at me"

"It is out of plastic stupid girl" Bruce growled and tugged at my arm again.

"Oh it´s fine "Jenny said smilingly, but her eyes glared "It was an accident, I did not mean to throw it at her, unfortunately my aim isn't that good, I missed."

I knew that she meant the last part…she missed ….the shuriken was supposed to pierce me…not my chair.

"All right…we can roll it again…everybody places" the director yelled.

Bruce pressed me into the chair again, gave me a look of ´don't mess this up´ and joined my mom who was looking very nervous for some reason. Barry was gawking at me a stub of pencil hanging in his mouth.

"Attention Seeker" Thomas growled at me from his chair he said loudly making the rest of the cast laugh, and then he leaned towards me and said something so quietly that only I could hear it "I can´t wait till we get home you're going to be in so much trouble Ellie"

As if I didn't knew that, I had felt Bruce´ anger when had grabbed my arm. I wasn't keen on returning home. That was sure…

We ran through the scene again, did some other and were wrapped up for today. As the crew went to their Managers I felt Barry tug at the hem of my shirt.

"Ehhh Elea, I kind of need to talk to you" he said tapping his fingers "It´s um kind of important"

His eyes darted between me, Jenny and my mother who seemed to stare at Barry in shock.

"ELEANA!" Bruce yelled and almost ran down Jenny, who jumped away from him in disgust "WE ARE LEAVING"

"Sorry, Barry…you have to wait….see you in two days"

"Elea, listen to me" Barry still held my arm " Be careful , tell your mom …tell her that its time…its overdue and please promise me that you stay at home don't go out alone…no secret trips to the beach"

I froze, nobody knew about that. Yes, it was true that I often sneaked out early before dawn to get to Malibu Beach, surfing in the morning…watching the sunrise from the Ocean…return soon after so that my family didn't know.

"Elle darling" my mother quickly grabbed my hand "You can talk to the Sa-boy later…we have to go now!"

The carried was horrible, Bruce was very angry that I had destroyed his sons' big role and probably had done damage to his career, that he couldn't take me anywhere, called me stupid and attention seeker and some other nasty words. Mom once again acted like she didn't hear anything….or was too busy with her blackberry. We pulled into the parking lot and went into the house. I quickly tried to head upstairs but Bruce voice was faster.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOUNG LADY"

"To my room" I said quietly, calm down, don't let him get to you "I guess I am grounded aren't I"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"You're not my father" I gritted

"WHAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"You UNGRATEFUL little BRAT!" Bruce yanked at my arm, causing me to stumble down the stairs I had gone up "Be grateful that I took you and your mother in, you had nothing…your Father left you and your mother and never got into contact again, DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE!"

He shook me then pushed me up the stairs, Thomas grinned, mom stood there avoiding my gaze, she put a hand on Bruce´ arm.

"Bruce…we have work to do….let me talk to her later, kids go to your room…"

I kind of slammed my door, Bruce couldn't get more angry and I doubt that he could hear that downstairs anyways. I lay down on my bed, buried my head into a pillow and let out a scream into it. It hardly helped….I paced up and down my room trying to calm down, but hey ADHD acting out once again. I couldn't help it there was just one thing that could help me. I went to my closet and changed into a sport-bikini, beach shorts and a loose fit top, and then I grabbed my zip jumper and threw some things into a backpack. Then I grabbed the surfing board from the wall, it was supposed to be decoration…but hey. I turned to my window luckily there was a trellis, filled with roses, I climbed it down, a bit tricky with the board but hey I´ve managed it before. 10 minutes later I was down at the section of the beach I came often to. I usually disliked going to the beach when it was too crowded, like it should have been at this time…. I dipped into the ocean, water refreshing and the scorching sun was lightening my mood up, I paddled took the first wave…and the next and the next.

Sun was setting, it was 8.30 pm and I thought of going home…I didn't really like being out at night, but my home wasn't very homely right now. Still I got the feeling that I should at least get out of the water, it was getting darker …and darker when I got to my bag I was surprised to see a familiar face.

"What were you thinking?" I heard Barry say. He was standing there on the sand and tripped with his foot.

"Barry what in…"

"Didn't I tell you to stay at home!" he said, grabbed my things and shoved the bag towards me "Put on your things…quickly its getting super dark…why don't you listen to me for once"

"Well maybe because you didn't really explained anything?" I started do pull over my things but Barry didn't wait for me to put on the shoes, he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him.

"Barry…my feet"

But he didn't listen; somehow I entangled my arm from his grip and could walk on my own. Barry led me to the nearest houses, and then turned left at a crossing. I decided to wait and put on my shoes, before I got more bleeding blisters. When I had finished Barry was gone….I suppose he had turned either left or right at the next crossing….I decided to follow my guts…go left…and I was lucky because I saw a silhouette walking on the end of the road, the same way Barry walked.

"Hey Barry wait up" I ran towards him…only to see that it wasn't him...

"Jenny?" I said as I saw the actress from this morning, she was smiling in a way that shivers ran down my spine.

"Oh hello Eleanor" she smiles sweetly….I can´t remember ever telling her my name.

"Look" I said "I´m sorry for what happened today…it was an accident"

"Oh…sure it was" she smiled "You are soo lucky that you aren't a boy Eleanor, if you were…well you had to die slowly but luckily I can make it quick"

Okay that was a harsh reaction…maybe she was a choleric…

I could barely jump aside when Jenny charged at me, and elegant as I was I landed in the dumpsters next to me. I took one of the not so smelly bags and threw them at her…it landed in front of Jenny and the not so unsmelly fillings got out.

"Elea get away from her" I heard Barry say and then I heard a tune, it was from a panpipe…how I knew that…no idea, a beautiful song that reminded me of wildness , meadows and huuuuge trees…

Roots began growing in the middle of the street.

"But that's…impossible" I stuttered…..yeah I know that I just saw it…but I grew up in Hollywood…to think that that 99% of everything is artificial, a good special effect of make-up is not unusual to think…

"Elea" Barry yelled in between two melodies "Grab something to shield you and something to attack with and come with me…"

He started the second melody, more roots came out of the ground, thicker ones and I looks around in the rubbish to look for something….banana peels…nope, oh there was a lid of a trashcan…and a broken broom stick….not perfect but hey anything better than the banana peel and the empty skittles paper.

Jenny was trying to get the roots and vines off her by shaking and growling but as Barry kept playing the vines kept growing around her donkey and metal leg….wait what? That was surely no special effect, Jenny who wasn't looking like Jenny anymore had a hairy hoofed donkey's leg on her right side and on the other was bronze and mechanic. Slowly my gaze darted upwards and I saw pale white skin, fangs, and red eyes and yep you guessed it flaming hair.

Jenny let out a high pitched shriek and detangled herself from the vines, she shot towards me, and I jumped to the side instinctively holding out the trash lid as a sort of shield. Luckily I didn't slip on the banana peel. I ran towards Barry who was waving frantically.

"Leets's get out of here" he said and started to jog away.

"I´m gonna get you anyway!" Jenny called out from the garbage and we saw her standing up.

I stopped turned, the only thing I could do is to stop her being faster than Barry and me…what choices did I have…I could threw the trash lid…or the broom stick. I looked at the second one, it was spiky at one end, splintered, and probably the reason it was thrown away. I looked at Jenny now throwing the banana peel off her shoulder, her mechanic leg the part where a normal knee would have been had some sort of circular hinge, pretty huge…if I was lucky…. I concentrated, held up the broomstick in the air, sort of like a spear, and threw it. My aim was pretty darn good. The woody stick got stuck in the leg with a `clonk` making Jenny stumble and fall into the trash again. I didn't have time to do a happy dance, Barry pulled me with him.

"Come on hurry!"

"What was that thing, it had a donkey leg!" I yelped in between running then I saw that Barry hat put his Jeans and shoes away "YOU HAVE DONKEY LEGS!"

"Meeh" he said out loud"Goat to be exact"

"If that is any less strange!" I said and tried to grab my water bottle out of my bag….which I had left in the garbage.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I panted

"Not now….we need to get you a save ride first…"

"Let's call a cab…"

"Um no….you haven't got any money on you"

"If they can drop me home, mom sure will pay for it"

"Naa…but were not going back there"

"What?"

"We need to get you save…somewhere where…ones like Jenny can't find you easily…." He said and then muttered something about finding a rainbow….sure in the first hours of night. It was about 10 minutes later; we stopped at a bigger street, not much traffic, just a few lonesome drivers heading into the LA direction. Barry sniffed the air then nodded.

"All right...I can tell you this…Elea, you are not normal okay? I mean not a normal human, that's why the empu- the thing Jenny was out for you… I am not normal either…but I am quite different than you….wow this is weird….well we are heading up north San Francisco, there is a place for people like you….but I guess not exactly…I thing you're the other kind…but San Francisco is a safe place….we are trying to get on the next best ride okay, I`ll make a distraction you climb on board okay?"

I nodded, though I had no idea what Barry just had said. We lay back in the shadows and waited for the next light of a car, I could hear it was a bigger one; a truck maybe…Barry nodded and played his pipe. A large Root grew making the truck stop. It was a big one, with the sign "Felipe Pepe´s Furniture Center, you call we deliver" on it. Well thanks Felipe Pepe. I sneaked behind the truck to find a ladder attached to it….which truck had a ladder leading to the top? Anyhow, before the driver, who had gotten out looking what had happened, came to check on his load I climbed up the ladder, a few seconds later Barry followed me and we quickly went on the top of the truck, if we would drive, we´d fall on to the street. Strangely there was a funnel a ventilation shaft sort of thing. Apparently furniture needed their oxygen badly. Barry quickly undid it and pointed down. Now of never, I looked down, apparently there was some sort of sofa I could land on. I jumped; Barry joined me a few seconds later. The truck began moving again.

"We could have asked" I said to Barry "I mean sure there is a risk at hitchhiking but I don't feel comfortable doing it this way"

"Don't worry "a voice in the dark said "You´ll do stuff like this plenty of time, once you get assigned missions"

A purple light flickered, a ball of misty light, and there were three sets of eyes looking back at me.

* * *

 **Hi and welcome to the first chapter of this story, which name will propably change very soon. What are your thoughts, I know havent mentioned any of your OC´s but they soon will. I can say this much, all of them will play part in the story. I just needed to fit my storyline around these characters.**

 **Tell me what you think, I enjoy reviews and contrustrive cristisim, not flames...they belong to Hephestus ;)**

 **love always**


	3. But for everything else I'm clueless

Okay, here my definition of weird. Hitch hiking in a furniture truck with a half goat just after I just ran away from a crazy actress that tried to kill me. To think it could get any weirder well…it could. The ball of Misty light was hovering at eye level and illuminated the three faces. Two girls and a boy.

"Hi" one of the girls said, she smiled at me correcting the glasses on her nose "I´m Jordyn…so which side are you on? You're quite late to be found are you? Are you from Europe too?"

"Careful now Jo" the other girl said, she had eyes like liquid gold and curly hair "Don't be afraid…you can trust us, we´re no monsters"

"Yeah, I thought that about the other one too" I said and rubbed my temple, how did I get stuck in these situation.

"Believe us…if were monsters we´d would already kill you" the boy spoke up, he had turned up his hand and was fiddling with his fingers, I saw that the light flickered as he moved his fingers. He had a light Latino accent and his curly hair was almost shoulder length…for now he had tied it into a pony tail "Honestly faun, there are better methods of save traveling"

"S…satyr!" Barry mumbled "besides this was our only option, we have been followed "

"Wait" the boy said "So you say that you haven't eliminated the thing that followed you…so it´s probably following us…great"

"Probably not…I mean she doesn't know…the names…so her scent isn't that strong"

"Excuse me? Standing right here?" I said rather angrily, okay I might had sweat a bit, yes I had run from a psychotic actress who was probably angry because I kicked a pencil case into her face ( Still can't believe I actually did that)

The girl with the glasses giggled: "Don't worry it´s not your typical body odor were talking about…I am sure it´s pretty lovely…it's more like a scent…like a trade mark….those…creatures can smell it and its strength depends on the specific…knowledge and abilities of the person."

"A...all…right?" I stumbled which meant I wasn't right at all.

"Cheer up" the girl with the golden eyes said with a smile and patted my shoulder "What´s your name…I´m Hazel by the way"

"Elea" I said

"Nice to meet you Elea I´m Jordyn and this here is Edwin"

"I can introduce myself" Edwin muttered crossed his arms, glared Jordyn muttered something about seafoam spawn then looked at me "….Hi…"

This guy was weird, he had this whole mysterious silent thing going on…like he had a very deep serious side to him…but he wasn't much older than me , was he?

"So….you´re always hitchhiking in trucks?"

"We ran out of money, while on the mission" Edwin said"…because a certain someone just needed to spend all the money …" He glared at Jordyn for that who stuck her tongue out.

"All right you two knock it off now" Hazel said "Elea…I recommend you take a nap, we´ll watch over you all right? It´s still a 6 hours journey till we get to San Francisco..."

"Okay….I guess…" I said and made myself comfortable on the couch, I didn't thought that sleep would come so easy to me….but it was dark except the flickering of Edwin's magical mist bowl hovering in the air….I heard Barry talking in hushed tones to Hazel, her expression calculating, her eyes like gold nuggets…

 _Golden light, scorching heat, a red sky a melodious laugh "a little sunshine aren't you Elea"_

 _A hand , warm on my head "I need to get going….I´m sorry I have to leave you…but we´ll see each other soon enough…don't be afraid of the dark little darling okay?...take care of you mother for me, she´s such a lovely woman…"_

 _Then I heard the sound of a motor and something drove away, the scorching heat faded…leaving just a pricking sensation on the skin, the sky got darker, dusk was setting._

The next thing I felt was someone, shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, we need to hide" It was Edwin.

"Wha…what happened" I struggled to my feet.

"We´ll explain later…come one "He held out his hands for me to a leg-up. I looked up and saw that Jordyn was holding out her hand. I took the help and climbed out of the truck. Edwin followed right after and we jumped (or in my case scrambled) down from the truck and hid across the road. I realized that we were at a gas station, in the middle of nowhere, it was still dark and we hid probably because that the trucker was searching the truck for something.

"What happened" I asked again, scratching my head.

"Cute bedhead" Jordyn giggled then answered "The guy noticed us being in the truck because certain someone played around with his flying light orbs too much…instead of keeping watch"

Edwin just gave Jordyn his best evil glare then asked "where are Hazel and the goat boy?"

"We were Scanning the surrounding…" Barry grumbled returning with Hazel in her tow, she was holding something glowing in her hand….a sword?

"Looks like the guy decided to take a longer break" Jordyn said "He fell asleep…so scratch the comfortable vehicle that can bring us back home…"

"We can walk" Edwin said and turned to Hazel "How far are we away?"

"About two hours…." Hazel muttered "Though I could just call Arion…but we´re too many for him to carry…"

"Then leave the faun, he can walk" Edwin muttered.

"It´s satyr! And besides I have a duty to bring Elea save to camp! So I won't leave her alone"

"And no Eddie were not leaving her with the satyr" Said Jordyn.

"I didn't say that"

"But you thought about it"

"Did not"

"Anyway…we need to get going guys"

And so we did. Walking through the woods in the dark of the night like in a freaking horror movie….So to get my fact right, those kids can see all this crazy stuff and kind of know the goat boy….pardon me satyr, which is….if I recall….a mystical creature from Greek mythology? And now were heading to a camp, that these guys call home and I´m not questioning it.

It was a long march and my converse weren't really made for walking through the thick thorny underwood of the forest. Neither was I, I mean I was kind of fit, but I was exhausted and the fact I hated being out in the dark and I couldn't see where I was stepping made me crazy. Luckily Hazel was next to me and her sword ( !) was glowing a bit so I just tripped over every second root.

"How long?" I asked after, what seemed a while, I mean I saw the sky turning from pitch to a way lighter black.

"Not far," Jordyn said, her perfect ponytail whipping behind her, how on earth did she manage to look so perfect even after a walk through the woods…I mean she had some scratches here and there but still… there was no hair out of place. In fact they all seemed to be used to walk around in ripped clothing. I felt a blister in my foot, and remembered that I did forget to put on socks. Dang it.

"I need a break" I finally croaked out, my throat very dry. Hazel looked at me with sympathy and offered me a bottle to drink. They all shuffled around obviously waiting for me to start moving again when suddenly Barry looked up with a scared expression on his face.

"Baahh" he said then grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. The others came after us in alert.

"What the hell" Edwin muttered.

"It's her….the thing that was following us before!" Said Barry

"Jenny? But we got rid of her in Malibu, how in the world could she"

"She can, you didn't kill her back then"

"Of course not why should I kill a person"

"She was not a person, she´s a …monster" Barry said.

"What no way…"

"Didn't you notice the mechanic leg, the flaming hair? It´s all real….try to look through the mist"

"Mist what are you talking about?"

"It´ s a thing that hides things the way they really are" Edwin explained, fiddling with him hands in front of his face so that it changed to look like he had my face. Ok what the actual…

"Okay guys listen to me" Hazel said "Elea…ran as fast as you can to the Caldecott tunnel, cry out for help….say okay? There will be help coming…don't look back. Barry take care of her, we guys will take care of the thing"

They stopped and I could just look back while running to see the three of them standing there weapons raised.

"Barry we can´t leave them there"

"Don't worry….just keep running"

So I kept running, surprisingly the adrenaline rushing through my veins helped me think. Soon I saw the highway (or better the flashlights of the cars) and the tunnel entrance downhill a bit darker.

"Barry where do I have to go?" I gasped and looked around to face the goat boy…he wasn't there anymore. Now what.

The tunnel …go into the tunnel and look for help. So I started running again, or better slipping, the hill wasn't steep enough no… There had to be a lot or garbage and plastic bags lying around, covered in morning dew just waiting for me to slip on. So I pretty much half slid, half fell down the hill and managed to only scrape up half of me legs. Hissing in pain I stumble into the tunnel and soo saw two armed figures keeping guard.

"Help" I yelped and the guards shuffled in attention.

"Who are you and what is your business"

"There is this actress who is following us, I lost the goat boy who was protecting me and the others are also behind."

"Why would you leave your comrades behind" the left guard asked.

"They told me to get help…"

The guards faced eachother and whispered " What shall we do….shall we help, but we can't leave the camp unprotected…"

"How about one of you goes to help the guys and one gets recruitments?"

"Yeah that's an idea…you go get Praetor Zhang or Reyna….are maybe not them….how about "

"JUST GET ONE ALREADY!" I yelled and pushed leftie inside the doors.

The right one grinned at me "All right…do you have a weapon on you"

"Do I look like I have?"

"Yeah….all right…then take this sword….I have another one"

The golden thing was way to heavy and big for me to handle but better than nothing…Stay behind me…and don't try to get killed"

"I don't intend to I yelled then rushed after him. Though it was dark I saw the little fight happening not far from us. Jenny apparently brought her twin sisters and all three of them fought Jordyn, Edwin and Hazel their backs were facing eachother and they twirled like that around like a freaking carousel. From what I saw, Hazel was the only one who got some clear hits on the Jenny trio, Jordyn was wielding a dagger, too short to hit the monsters. Edwin was struggling too; it looked like he first had tried to fight with a bow and arrow, but decided to use a sword instead, so the bow was hanging over his shoulder blocking his mobility. If it wasn't for the roots growing and disturbing the three weird Jenny´s (Barry was playing his pan flute) they would be toast. Before I could think, I started to yell.

"Hey Jenny, love that Pencil case imprint of that dumb face of yours!"

Two of the Monster thingies looked up, Hazel managed to stab one in the chest, it disintegrated. I should have expected it….still I cried out in shock like a little girl. The second one jumped aside, causing Jordyn to stumble, luckily Edwin saved her from getting her Head clawed out and pulled her aside. They both got tangled in the bow on Edwin's shoulder. Hazel was there to take care of the third Monster. Jenny on the other hand charged to me and clumsy as I was I defended myself by not being able to lift the sword high enough. It hit the metal leg with a nice ´clung´ then I dropped it. Well done Elea.

"How about I put a little claw imprint on your pretty face girl" Jenny purred.

Someone pulled at my shirt in the right moment so I fell backwards. Then a sword hit the woman, and something big and brown tackled the thing and went away with it.

"WOAH THAT'S A GRIZZLY!" I yelled out as my behind hit the ground. Yes I saw a fully grown grizzly wrestling with Jenny, and Hazel, Edwin and Jordyn killing the other Jenny. Then I saw the grizzly, who was finished with Jenny, transforming into a boy. Buzzcut hair, Asian features.

"Hazel you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I´m all right" she said but couldn't help to hide a smile. He nodded, then came towards me.

"I hope you are okay…" he said his voice soothingly calm.

"Yeah…of course I am…just excuse me but I am going to faint now"…..I did.

When I awoke my head instantly started buzzing. The monsters, the fighting, the bear who turns into the Asian kid, or the Asian who turned into the bear.

"She´s awake" I heard someone say, a light Latino accent….Edwin? My head pounded.

"Drink this" someone else said, that was Hazel´s voice. I felt a cup at my lips, the scent of a fresh cinnamons pancakes with strawberry. My favorite breakfast. Yumm. It tasted just like it too. I wanted to take another sip, but somehow I knew just the little I had been enough. It helped the pounding, cleared my sight. Yes, I was correct, Hazel was holding the cup filled with the yummy liquid, Edwin was across me leaning on the wall. I realized that I was lying in a hospital bed. Hazel, Edwin, the bear guy, goat boy and Jordyn…also another girl. Latino features, clothed in a purple bed sheet…..

"Is your hair always that messy when you wake up?" Jordyn asked and earned an annoyed look from Edwin.

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood, grumpy cat" Jordyn said then looked at me "Glad you're doing okay Elea, I have to go now…see you around"

She waved at me, then saluted to the girl with the bedsheet, bear guy and Hazel and got out of the room.

"If I may, I would like to return to my cohort now to. Praetor Reyna" Edwin said to the Latina, with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you may Edwin" said the bed sheet girl.

After he too left the room the remaining three turned to me, Reyna now with a very soft expression spoke up first.

"I am sure this is very disturbing for you, Barry has told be everything that happened, but unfortunately we can't be soft on the truth. Everything you saw is true, the monsters, the weapons….that´s because you are a half blood Elea….Welcome to Camp Jupiter"


	4. Why don't you hit me with your best shot

Either I am in one of these crazy reality shows ,where they test how you'd react in a certain way and broadcast it on national tv…or a prank show…no, wait that is not possible my family has no humor…

‚Sorry I don't get it…I'm a half-blood…and this is Camp Jumper?'

‚Jupiter' corrected the bear guy, who had introduced himself all Frank Zhang.

‚Sorry I am not Native American…not that I know of…my dad could be…I don't know him..' I blabbered and earned looks of empathy.

‚Listen' Hazel put a warm hand on my shoulder ‚ Being half-blood does not mean that your half-native American…not in your case…in fact…we all are half-bloods…. half human and half olympian that is'

‚I don't think that my father is a sportsman either'

‚With that I mean olympian as in olympian god' Hazel smiled ‚ Elea you're a demigod'

‚Okay…enough bring out the cameras….you got me haha very funny'

‚So do you find it funny your true self? Dear, this is not a joke…this is the truth…the olympian gods are a reality, they have always been and just like in ancient times the gods…well came down on earth and had children with humans…demigods…that hasn't changed and we are..well the result of these encounters.' the other girl, names Reyna said.

My mind needed time to process that…but hey there was too many things buzzing around there. I noticed my surroundings….I was laying in a rather shaded room with a lined up were cots two of them were hidden by curtains like in a nurses office, the light from a torch, a real fire torch, let me assume that there was a person behind it. My head kept on pounding…then I noticed a bowl with the yummy golden liquid I stretched my hand towards it.

‚No, sorry Elea, the amount you had was enough for now?' said Hazel and quickly took the bowl.

‚Really not even a sip?'

‚Yummy isn't it? That is nectar'

‚The beverage of the gods' I said and wondered where I knew that from.

*Exactly…well, Elea….do you feel that you can stand up?'

‚I think so….' I said and threw my legs off the cot and dangled with them…a tiny bit of nausea rushed over me but went away rather quickly. Then I saw that the cuts and blisters on my feet were wrapped in light bandages…the one cut on my leg was still there, but properly cleaned and creamed.

Then I realized that I was still in my old clothes.

‚Um…do you have something I can change into?' I asked and saw that Hazel had already was handing me a pair of clothes. I was able to change behind my curtain into a linen tunic going to the mid of my thighs and a pair of Bermuda leggings to wear under it. It was a very light material and didn't touch all the bruises I had on me. When I emerged Hazel handed me a small belt for my waist.

‚ I wasn't sure what size you were…it's a big …we'll get you something after you cleaned up properly….ever had a good old roman bath?' Reyna smiled.

I could borrow the slippers from the infirmary since my feet can't possibly slide into my old tattered convert.

Reyna, Frank, and Hazel showed me out of the infirmary. They told me that this was the Roman demigod camp, explained that there were two types of demigod..greek and roman. A short summary of the camps and their history…apparently, both sides had been on unfriendly terms but for a year now they have an exchange every two weeks and had special courses.

‚While we have a military drill training here..and the training with Lupa' Frank explained ‚ We have a survival in the wood course in Camp Half-blood'

Wherever we went campers stopped. saluted and greeted the three people I was with, they seemed to be very important. We left the nursing station and the three showed me a bit of the camp. The sections were divided into the cohorts, there were 5 of them and each had two big houses with respective beds. There was another, a bit more new building , which I was told was made for guest from Camp Half-blood. They brought me into a double story marble building they called Principia. Inside there was a huge room with two golden chairs, one of it was flanked by two greyhound statues one in gold and one in silver…oh, scratch that…they were real metal dogs.

Who were getting us, especially Reyna?

Frank and Reyna sat down on the chairs, while Hazel and I stood.

‚We have to discuss what to do with you' Frank said ‚Donot worry it's not a bad thing…you don't seem to be a roman demigod…otherwise, Lupa would have found you on your way to camp…so your obviously Greek…'

‚But I still think she should visit the Augur…just in case' Reyna said

‚Yes, I think so to….Elea…if you are a greek demigod…you should go camping Half-Blood…you can, of course, stay here but I advise you to go there'

‚Okay…so where is it?' I said thinking it wouldn't be so far away when the Camps had regular exchanges.

‚Well you can't possibly go alone…the Camp is located in Long Island…and your protector Barry? Yes, he has left to search for other Demigods…I think it is the best when you go with the next exchange…that is a two days away but you can spend your time learning a bit of fighting'

I nodded, no way I would say no to these two people radiation so much power.

‚I think we should message Jason, that we have an additional person…so he'll bring more pegasi' Frank said and stood up to go a near fountain.

‚I think you should go have a roman bath, then visit temple hill' said Reyna ‚ After that you'll be assigned a bunk…Hazel, would you please lead her to the baths?'

‚Yes, preator' said Hazel and tugged at my elbow ‚ Come on'

They showed to the baths and Reyna was right…a roman bath was amazing. There were different pools, cool and warm water and even a sort of sauna and spa. I took a mental note to come here often when I had the change…but for today I just cleaned up myself rather quickly and returned to the dressing room to dry my hair, besides having cuts could hurt a lot in the water.

I hummed happily after I was cleaning my hair, despite the weird looks I got from other campers there maybe because they didn't know me…I realized that all of them were looking weirdly onto my right forearm…Hazel ,who generously had to lend me towels came to me with a pack of jeans and a purple camp t-shirt. She rose an eyebrow when I had finished changing.‚Those cut of yours are already healed…I don't think you need the bandages anymore'

I looked down, she was right…there was now nothing…. weird…okay. Then I saw that Hazel had something on her right forearm, a tattoo….she didn't seemed to the kind of girl to get one….it was the letters SPQR and a black glyph like a cross with curved arms and three lines of a bar code…then I realized that all of the campers had tattoos…everyone was different but the same style. SPQR, some sort of symbol and barcode.

‚Roman demigod has those' Hazel explained ‚ it shows their godly parentage and how long they have been at camp'

She leads me outside after I finished wrapping my hair into a messy bun where I saw two familiar faces. Edwin, who also had cleaned up into an SPQR shirt and Jordyn, who looked like she was freshly reborn.

‚Good that you two are here' said Hazel ‚ Elea, those two are going to bring you two temple hill…unfortunately, I have to attend an urgent meeting…see you later'

She was gone and I was looking at the two infants of us. Edwin gave me an annoyed scowl then turned and said ‚ Let's go…the sooner we go there…the sooner we are home'

‚Do not mind him' said Jordyn ‚ He is always a bit grumpy…..oh my Elea what have you done with your poor hair? Let me fix that…'

She said and fumbled with my bun. A few seconds later I felt a ponytail tickling my back.

‚Just for your info…I have made it look neater…a curled it a bit so it isn't that frizzy..' Jordyn smiled ‚ Much better…anyway…let's go'

I was able to get a glance in a golden shield of a statue. Jordyn had managed to make my wild waves/curls…into one big bouncy clean curl of a ponytail.

‚How?' i asked

‚Oh I have some powers from my mom that can help' she smiled.

‚Are you coming or what?' Edwin yelled from 50 feet away from us.

‚Coming!' Jordyn said pulling at my arm.

‚We don't have time for your beauty during seafood span' said Edwin annoyed.

‚You're such a sweetheart Eddie…' said Jordyn sarcastically

‚Do NOT call me Eddie' he muttered.

‚See our Eddie here is a bit moody because we were supposed to have the day off…but Reyna has asked us to bring you to temple hill and he always followed Reyna's orders….' she winked as if she was giving me a hint….i didn't get it.

‚Sorry for the inconveniences' I said inside and Jordyn waved ‚ No biggie…I remember when I first arrived at camp..I was happy to have some guidance…so you have a guess who your godly dad is?'

‚Not a clue…who is yours?'

‚Venus' Jordyn said proudly and showed off her tattoo. SPQR, a dove and one barcode. ‚ I got here last year'

I tried to look at Edwin's arm,inconspicuously when he held it out for me. SPQR double torches and 4 lines.

‚And it's for real years, not like Jordyn's' he said.

‚Boo hoo'Jordyn said ‚ To explain it…I only stay here at camp during the summer, I am from Europe and live there and I have the school of course'

‚Tsk you don't need school if you are a part of the roman camp…you'll get plenty of education there…by the way. now do you have a clue whose your godly parent?'

‚Obviously he must me my father…mom never talked about him that much…'

‚Any special talents?'

‚Besides being dyslexic and ADHD….nope'

‚Donot worry….a lot of demigods have that..our brains are highbred for battle and ancient languages' Jordyn waved ‚ Look to you left that is New Rome'

I looked down the hillside and saw the city gleaming in the afternoon sun, from afar I couldn't see details but the streets seem busy with people.

‚When you had served your ten years in the region you can go there to college and have a family and stuff…pretty neat' Edwin said with a hint of yearning in his eyes.

‚Well over there is temple hill…well…it is the hill with our temples…oh, and please stay on the signed ways…there are a lot of constructions there…with magic involved and I know Edwin is good with magic but I don't think he'll be able to fix you' Jordyn said and I realized that she teased him in purpose to keep his mind off New Rome…kind of sweet of her.

When we came on top of the hill there was a big warning sign.

Demigod,

Please stay on the path.

You don't want to be squished to death, lose a limb, get them transformed into octopus arms or similar.

Thank you

Ps. If something like above or anything please contact

either Annabeth Chase

or Jason Grace

‚Annabeth is the architect' explained Edwin ‚ She is from Camp Half-blood and Jason used to be praetor but is not a Pontifex Maximus…he travels back and forth camps…and usually supervises the exchanges..' explained Edwin yawning, we had reached the steps of the biggest temple. Thunderclouds were hanging above it…which was strange…even though it was rather cloudy there wasn't any sight of storm…

‚Go inside Ellie' Jordyn said ‚And take this with you'

She gave me a stuffed bunny that had been hanging at her belt, I had found it weird…but hey after all this strange stuff here at camp a girl with a stuffed toy wasn't the weirdest thing.

‚We'll stay outside' Edwin said sitting down on the steps of the temple took out a deck of cards and started shuffling.

‚All right then' I muttered and entered the temple.

It was really dark, due the fact that the ceiling was open and the thunderclouds were hanging over it. There was a marble floor that reflected the dark sky above.

I saw a person standing, with the back to me at a…marble table infant of a statue of a roman god…jupiter probably since it was his temple. The person heard up his arms and lighting struck the building, it caught me off guards that I let out a huge scream.

The person infant of me jolted and turned around, I saw that it was a blonde guy dressed in purple bedsheets over his white shirt he made a motion towards me and tripped over the bedsheets which were very long on his feet.

‚Damn toga..' he muttered and I realized that he had sort of a cracking puberty voice, then I saw that this figure I had been scared of was a few inches smaller than me and not at all terrifying.

‚Hey there…I'm Jonas…Summers here …um, I am the augur…are you a new recruit?' he asked adjusting his toga.

‚Not really….I am…but apparently, I am greek…none the less they told me to visit you to be sure…its's all a bit confusing' I said and earned a sympathetic look.

‚Yeah isn't it…I mean I've been here quite a bit…and find it still weird….but fist things first….can you give me your stuffed bunny?'

I did as Jonas asked and watched as he killed the stuffed animal by ripping it open with his shiny dagger and consulting over its' fluff.

He sighed with slight desperation.

‚No much I suppose….well as far as I know…your a friend and yes you belong to the other camp…but there was nothing more in your future just like the last predictions….you see the power of prophecy has been dimmed…both me and the greek counterpart Rachel and the harpy all have problems with the future….even my siblings at the camp.'

‚Your siblings?' I asked and watched as Jonas came towards me, tripped over his toga, cursed in latin then gathered the cloth and mentioned me to follow him.

‚Yes, I'm a son of Apollo' he said pointing at the forearm, god of prophecies…we'll he is the god of many things and prophecy is one….well…it's not really working these days…for a fact…there is hardly any communications with the gods…even less than before..and believe me we Romans hardly converse with them…'

‚But that's in their nature' it was Edwin who was waiting for us playing with a purple light orb ‚Leaving us to waste life ourselves…'

‚I wouldn't say that' Jonas argued ‚I have spend a lot of time with my dad before I came to camp…and before…well'

‚What happened?' I asked although I felt that Jonas was uncomfortable with this topic.

‚Apollo apparently has been punished for the fight with the giants we had a year ago' Edwin explained ‚Nobody has heard of him, apparently his duties have been taken over by other gods and his powers…well have'

‚Yeah we have problems…let's call it that' said Jonas defensively.

‚I'm actually happy about this leaving us to yourself…I would be quite annoyed if my mom would interfere and question every little thing I'd do' Jordyn said obviously trying to change the subject ‚ I mean their perfection is hard to beat…so…are you a great?'

‚She is' said Jonas and shied away from Edwin light orb which was hovering not far above his blonde curls ‚Can you cut it out?'

‚Actually I am having too much fun ‚ Edwin said without humor, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

‚Eddy stop annoying our little Joey' said Jordyn

‚Your not that much older than me Jordyn …besides I am here longer than you'

‚But you are younger three years to be exact…Joey…'

‚Stop messing with Jonas Jordyn' Edwin said with a grin.

‚Hey, I am not appreciating the sarcasm Edwin' Jonas muttered and adjusted his toga. He looked very cute, in a dorky young brotherly way, you just wanted to tease and cuddle him at the same time. Even though Edwin and Jonas were almost the same age, his sunny boy appearance made Jonas look way younger.

We made our way back to Camp, where Reyna and Frank were expecting us.

They dismissed Edwin and Jordyn and reconciled with Jonas about my stay here at camp and we decided that until the exchange party from Camp Half-blood would arrive, I'd train here.

That'll make two days , where I'd be staying with the 5th cohort since Hazel was the officer of it.

And oh joy, I was not prepared for what happened.

Drill training…was horrible. I mean I thought my personal trainer had been quite brutal with me but he had nothing against the roman officers.

We had some sort of obstacle race , army style. They had to climb over a net that hung over quick mud, try to get over a field with large boulders and try not to get hit by water guns that were positioned on a wall. Then climb those walls, again try not to get hit by water guns and get a golden medal and bring it back to the other side…then go at it again. Once in a while, there was a signal to which all of the campers had to move into a special drill command. The worst thing about it was the weight, I was dressed in an armor, had a shield and a sword much too heavy for me and additional weight, to strengthen me….well it caused me to have sore muscles all over my body the next day where I had monster class in the morning and the same procedure in the evening. I woke up at the third day at camp not very eager for the day…but then I remembered, the exchange would be arriving.

I jumped out of the bunk, cleaned up my space and packed a little backpack I got from Jordyn and dressed for the day. I made my way to the Mars Field, where the party would arrive and get stopped by Jordyn, who was dressed in armor.

‚Wanted to wish you good luck for everything' said Jordyn and hugged me ‚ Keep up the good work and stuff, we'll see each other soon…well, I have to go now…I have guard duty this morning…well, that is for you…a little present from me.'

It was a little compact , those things with a build-in-mirror, for powdering your face.

‚You always need to keep up your good looks while fighting' Jordyn grinned ‚ But stay safe, that make up, is made from ambrosia powder….dab it on small wounds and they'll heal quicker and the mirror well…I am sure you can use such a thing'

‚Thanks Jordyn' I said and hugged her.

‚No biggie…oh yeah and remember to message me once in a while okay? Eddy and I have a bet on your parentage….I would love to be right'

‚You bet' I grinned and kept moving.

I joined a few Campers and the praetors on the Marsfield where we stood and small talked. Jonas arrived and told me about a little incident with a magical brick on one of the new temples.

‚LOOK' Jonas suddenly said and pointed towards the horizon.

Far in the distance, a few dots appears and became larger and larger till they had the form of flying horses, pegasi. A few of them were dragging chariots behind them, a few had people on their backs. Leading the heard was a guy with blonde hair and glasses. They were heading towards us.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the comments and Ocs :D**

 **I try to bring in as many as I can.**

 **In the next chap we will be at camp half-blood finally :D**

 **yay**


	5. Sugar, we're going down!

At first, I thought my eyesight was playing a trick on me, maybe Edwin was doing his mist thing again...but no...these Tiny its became bigger dots of pegasi with chariots. AT the head of the fleet was a guy with blonde hair and glasses beaming at the little crowd, he gave the reins to a brunette girl next to him and then jumped out of the chariot and floated down to Reyna and Frank like it was a normal thing.

'Ave praetors!' he said and saluted then hugged the leaders.

A minute later the other chariots landed on the mars field and the half-bloods were greeted and the horses where taken care of by a group of roman demigods.

The new arrivals, who were wearing the purple t-shirts commanded to their respective officers after they saluted to the praetors. The orange party was standing around nervously shuffling with their feet until the brunette girl, whose hair was partly braided and party messed up due to the choppy hair style calmed the group down by giving them directions.

One of the bunch, a guy, tall with short dirty blonde hair, wearing a navy windbreaker jacket over his gray t-shirt headed towards the preators. I saw them exchange a few words then Reyna mentioned for me to come.

'Elea, these are Jason Grace our Pontifex Maximus and Jonathan Stratos , son of Aeolus'

'Hi...Uh I mean Ave?' I said nervously trying to read their expressions. They were smiling at me politely but you could never know. At first they seemed similar, but now I saw that Jason had electric blue eyes while Jonathan's eyes where a grayish blue.

'Jonathan will escorting you back to Camp Half-blood' explained Frank

'Oh..okay but I hope its not a problem'

'No such thing' he smiled ' you're safe with me'

'Uh...thanks I guess...but I can take care of my self' I murmured under my breath.

'Your 15 aren't you?' Jason said 'Weird that you hadn't ben found or claimed...I mean you have been followed by a strong monster...so your scent must be strong...was that offensive?'

'Close one but you manage to save it' the brunette girl joined us and hugged Reyna and Frank, then turned towards me 'You're the newbie right? Hi I'm Piper'

'Hi I'm Elea...say do i know you from somewhere?' I swear she seemed familiar.

'Not that I recall...but Ive heard you're from LA, Mailbox..maybe we saw each other at the beach?

'Must be' I said 'So you're an officer of Camp-Half-Blood'

'I'm Headcounsillor of the Aphrodite cabin but I'm here to enjoy some free time and maybe visit my dad back in LA' she said.

'And leaving your Cabin to be doomed' said Jonathan with a painful smile.

'Don't worry Jonah, I've talked to Damien about it...if anything happens with my second in command he'll iris me immediately.'

'You see Pipes here has given her responsibilities to her newly second in command' explained Jason 'and let's say he's a handful'

'Makes me wish Drew was still at Camp' said Jonathan.

'Everyone' said Reyna suddenly 'Let's go to New Rome for a little feast'

She turned to Jonathan 'You can go to our guest quarters and lay down for a while'

'Thanks Reyna.. be back in an hour' he said and yawned then turned to the way that lead back to camp. Jonathan who had been up since this morning apparently had gone take a nap for an hour before we two would head back to Camp Half Blood. The others including myself went to the Forum Romanum in New Rome and joined the festivities. Invisible wind spirits were flying around with food platters full of sandwiches, cookies and other yummy treats and drinks.

'These are called Aurae' explained Jason to me as I watched the invisible plate flew by and knock another Half-Blood on the head with a dong sound ' They are quite shy and stay invisible most of the time'

'So I heard you have gone through the drill training' said Piper sitting down next to me with a plate of veggie burgers for her and Jason.

It was nice to sit with them, as they told stories about Camp and explained how the Camp was constructed.

'It's been kind of busy' said Jason ' Nowadays there have been a lot of new Campers coming to camp and a lot of kids from minor gods...well and they all need their cabins...'

'So there is a possibility that I won't have a place to stay?'

'Don't worry as long as your not claimed you'll stay at the Hermes cabin' said Jonathan who looked very refreshed after his little nap ' I'd stay there for quite a long time , even after I've been claimed'

' I'd stay there for quite a long time , even after I've been claimed'

'Why that?' I asked and shuffled to the side to make place for him to sit.

He said down grabbing a cookie from a platter and smiled at the invisible waitress, who materialized and blushed before she shoved the whole plate onto Jonathan's lap and flew away giggling. He shrugged then grabbed some more cookies

'Well my cabin was built recently' said Jonathan nibbling on one 'The whole situation was quite a whirlwind...no pun intended'

'Sorry I don't get that' i said as i watched the others smirk.

'See Jonathan is the son of Aelos..master of the winds...although he is a minor god...Lord Zeus hasn't claimed him as god of the winds yet...therefore constructing a cabin was quite a long process' said Jason

'And I am as far as I know the only child of Aeolus...so it was a lot more difficult...but thanks to Jason, who also helped me deal with all my powers and stuff I managed to get a cozy one bed cabin...but don't worry the Hermes kids are great, maybe a little kleptomaniac...but I'd advise you a good lock from the Hephesteus cabin will do the trick..' said Jonathan and leaned back ' Tell me whenever you are ready Elea...the horses are fed and we're ready to leave'

I decided that we finished lunch and departed right after that. Jason and Piper said their goodbyes right after lunch since they had to go and visit temple hill, Reyna, Frank and Hazel were the ones who saw us off at the stables. Jonathan explained to me the basics of adjusting the reins to the pegasi and introduced me to the two a them, a chocolate brown stallion called Chip and a caramel colored mare called Toffee.

We got into the chariot which was big enough for two people to comfortable sit, along with two backpack a picnic basket, with food for both us and the horses and a small blanket.

Jonathan checked the reins a last time, saluted to the others and told them that he'd message immediately after we'd arrive at camp.

'I think I'll take us approximately 5 hours' he stated ' With break and all'

'Good and don't forget to let the horses rest half way through'

'I think we'll have a break in Colorado...you know Rocky Mountain National Park' He said and stood in front of the chariot.

'Ready Elea?

'Hmmm'

'Your afraid of height?'

'I dunno might me' I said nervously

'How about you sit down for the start' Jonathan said gently 'It' can get very bumpy when you flight the first time'

'Alright' I gulped and said my goodbyes to the Romans, then crouched down at the bottom of the chariot as Jonathan gave his command, and the chariot started moving. First faster and faster on the ground, very bumpy I must add, then it stopped and I saw the clouds coming nearer and realized we were up in the air.

I got up slowly and watched as the camp became smaller the higher and further we got, the wind was whipping my ponytail and the sun was shining on my nose making it tickle.

'This is amazing!' I yelled out ad the horses whinnied happily and got even faster.

'Told you so' Jonathan grinned and glanced at me ' So you ready for your first chariot lesson?'

'Am I allowed?'

'I don't see a problem why not...come I'll show you'

I stepped up to the front of the carriage as Jonathan gave the reins into my hands and put his gently one mine, kind of hugging me from behind.

'Careful now...keep a steady grip...but not too tight' he said his breath brushing the tips of my ears ' We just started don't want to over power the horses yet, right now we're holding the reins in this position since we want to gain altitude and speed see' he mentioned to the way the reins were hold ' After a while we'll stay at a certain speed and height...high enough not to be seen by people and crash into birds and low enough not to cross pass other flying objects'

'And hopefully not that high that I can't breath anymore'

'I'll make sure of that' Jonathan said with a winking eye.

'So tell me about your self' said he as he stared at the blue in front of us.

'There isn't much about me to tell' i stated.

'Well I'm sure there is...but how about I'll start...I'm Jonathan Stratos born May 2nd, from Portland, Maine and I have a strange obsession with fruit flavored gum, I hate Tomatoes and could kill for cheeseburgers...I've been at camp for four years and my favorite activity is one to one combat...'

'Four years huh? So are you an all rounder or do you go home'

'Occasionally...mostly in the smaller holidays...such as Christmas, Thanksgiving and stuff but it was mostly because I could't really control my powers that much and caused occasionally windstorms in the neighborhood and school grounds...'

'So you do went to school?'

' A lot of us have...most of the time we got kicked out of the schools for stirring trouble or we have to repeat the school year...what about you'

'I've been home schooled' I said 'We're to busy to have a normal school routine...and they thought that a private tutor could help me with my issues'

'Dyslexia?'

'And ADHD...but the Dyslexia is stronger...' I stated ' The ADHD get's better once I do stuff...'

'Stuff'

'Dunno...playing an instrument for example, doing sports and right now it's fine too...I must say ever since I was at camp it has gotten better'

'Yeah that can happen...careful now...adjust the reins...wait let me' he took my hands gently and put them into the right position.

'So your mum's in the entertainment industry?' he said

'Yeah...she's in the big managing company of my stepdad, they have me and my stepbrother under contract and try to make the next big stars out of us...I'm not really into that...'

'Have you told her?'

'I tried but she wants me to do something...I mean she wasn't able to achieve her goal since she was suddenly pregnant with me...'

'Yeah kind of heard that one before...well.'

There was an awkward silence that went on for quite a long time.

'How about I'll take over the reins and you'll go through that monster fighting book in my back pack...I mean you are missing a good monster fighting class' he said after a while pushing me gently aside.

'Sure' I said and flexed my hands, they were a bit sore after the constant gripping. I took the book out of the backpack and was prepared for a very long process of reading...but surprisingly i was able to read it well...even though It was ancient greek and I was sure I hadn't learned that language.

So I got drawn into the book, that explained the different weapons and the fighting styles to use to kill monsters.

'Jonathan?' I asked after a while 'What do you use as a weapon'

'I Have twin curved swords...their called falcata' he said 'I'll show you once we have the the way we're having it soon...I'm just looking for a place to land...oh there is a lake'

I felt us ascending and stood up to watch us getting closer to the ground till we got onto it with a small bump and raced along the ground scaring a herd of wild rabbits away. We got to a stop near a lake.

Jonathan casually flew over the chariot, reins still in his hands and freed the horses from the chariot in mid air, then he got onto the ground infant of them and lead them to the lake. He stroked Toffee's nuzzle then flew back to me with a cheeky half grin.

'You're mouth is wide open' he said

'Oh...I...didn't knew you could do that' I stated like an idiot

'Yeah i didn't knew either until two years ago' he shrugged with a wink and grabbed the blanket and the picknick basket 'Are you coming?'

'Ah...yes' I said and tried to stumbled out of the wagon quite clumsily and tripped over the backpacks and landed in the wagon again.

'Wait a sec' Jonathan said then flew into the carriage 'Can I help you?

He asked, and I nodded, then he put an arm around me 'Hold on tight' and he flew me out of the high wagon onto the ground.

'Now I know what Wendy felt like' I thought out loud and heard him laugh

'Does that make me Peter or Tinkerbell then?' he grinned and started to make our picknick. We sat down on the blanket after we gave the horses their ratio of apples and carrots before we pleased ourself with the club sandwiches from the basket.

'Learned anything interesting from the book?' Jonathan asked as he laid and stretched on the blanket staring at the sky as he finished his fist sandwich.

'I learned a lot about weapons...Is it true that you have to master all the weapons at Camp'

'Well you do have classes in all of the weapons but mostly you have your favorite style...Most of the campers have swords or spears or a bow and arrow. If your super hardcore...even every thing...like some dudes from Ares.'

'And you use these falafels?'

'Falcata' he laughed and pointed at the swords at his belt ' They're slightly curvy and very handy...so I can pair them up with some wind attacks...it suits my style a bit more than swords that are straight...but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow too...if the target isn't that far away'

We had a rest for 30 minutes, then returned to our journey east. Getting back into the chariot and up up and away into the air. Which was getting quite chilly. I cursed under my breath that I didn't have more clothes. Sure we had summer but Cali weather was always warm. But I managed to keep it together and cuddled my legs closer to my body as I sat on the botton of the chariot...why again did I think, that shorts and a t-shirt were a good idea.

It was Jonathan who said something.

'You're cold aren't you?'

'No'

'Elea...your shivering...come on'

'I'm good...besides I don't have a jacket

'Alright...come here for a sec and hold the reins'

I did as he said , then felt a weight on my shoulders. I looked down and saw something navy.

'Better?' Jonathan smiled as he took the reins from me again.

He had put his navy windbreaker, which was way to big for me around my shoulders and tied it with it's upper button so it hung around me like a cape. He was wearing now only his dark gray t-shirt and his bead necklace was visible.

'You didn't had to' I said blushing in embarrassment, realizing that he had lend me his jacket.

'I did...I am responsible for your well being after all...now put it on before you freeze to death'

I slipped into the arms and zipped the wind breaker up, then I rolled up the sleeves several times.

'You are quite short' he commented casually eying me from aside

'You are quite tall' I answered back trying not to pout.

Jonathan chuckled then said ' So how much do you know about the nature spirits...you had that in class yesterday didn't you?'

'Yeah...we talked about the differences in Satyrs and Fawns ..who are male nature spirits'

'And what are the female spirits'

'Nymphs'

'Right...can you give me specific names?

'Naiads are the spirits over water, dryads over the trees and the wind spirits are these Aurae you had at Camp Jupiter'

'Yes you can say that...but there are a lot more..Naiads are fresh water spirits , salt water ones are called Nereids ...and there are several wind spirits...these ones over there are Nebulae'

He pointed towards a large fluffy cloud, in which two ghostly ladies were sitting.

'Hi,' Jonathan said as we passed them.

The spirits giggled at his greeting which sounded like wind chimes and jumped off the cloud flying next to us causing a song and quite cold breeze.

'You are master Aeolus' son aren't you' said one.

'Be careful, brave hero...I sense some thick air a few miles from here'

'That's strange...I can't sense anything' Jonathan inspected the clear blue sky.

'Thought you should know' she giggled then looked at me 'Maybe you should give the Master's son his jacket back...it'll be quite cold for him' And with that she flew past us, causing to mess up my hair.

'So is there any trouble' I asked adjusting my ponytail.

'It's so weird...I can't feel anything in the air...and the horses aren't nervous too...we're still a good hour away from camp...so let's speed up a bit'

'Faster?' I said, I was already dizzy from the speed.

'Yes and higher too..hang on Elea'

I gripped the rim of the chariot tighter...was it just me or was it getting colder...well since we were rising in altitude it wasn't that surprising was it...I was shivering again but I was more concerned with the concentrated frown on Jonathan's face.

'Maybe the aura made a mistake' he muttered..and immediately got proven wrong.

At first, I just thought it was just a casual cold gust of Wind from behind, but Jonathan' reaction to it said no...He spun around and the horses whinnied nervously.

'What was that?' I saw looking behind us as well...and then I saw it, a wall of dark gray clouds approaching.

'Damn it' he cursed and made the horses go even faster, but the wall was approaching us.

'You don't have any weapons on you do ya?' asked Jonathan now looking down the sides, below us were dark gray clouds.

'Nope,' I said after a gust of cold wind.

'It would make a change anyway' he said more to himself then me gritting his teeth' Toffee, Chip come on guys faster!'

The horses flapped their wings without a break.

'Tell me what I can do!' I said gripping tighter to the rim, the sleeves of the damn jacket kept on sliding over my hands.

'I'm afraid there isn't much you can do...what the hades!'

Another ice cold wind hit the carriage and we tilted a bit, the dark gray clouds had surrounded us. I tried to keep a steady stance but the chariot had started to have a small layer of frost and was slippery now. A flurry from the other side made me bump into Jonathan who was squished onto the chariot wall.

'Venti' said Jonathan as it would explain everything and regained a steady stance surprisingly quickly. 'Evil wind spirits...there are from the north winds'

'But aren't those snow bringers...isn't it summer?' I said stumbling in the chariot.

The Venti sure didn't like that statement and made their presence very clear my shaking the chariot so it left its course.

'Elea! Yelled Jonathan 'Can you maneuver the pegasi to the sound? It's ten minutes north east from here...I'll deal with our guests here!'

'Be careful!' I said and saw him grab his swords and jumping...uh...flying towards the wind spirits. My heart skipped a beat because it looked like he'd fall to his death then I realized that the horses were there too. I stumbled to the reins and tried to orientate...north east...north east...we had around 4pm right now..the sun must be in the southwest by now...so the opposite...but the sun was literally clouded by wind spirits...but somehow I knew exactly where the sun was and flew into the opposite direction. I was certain that I was right when the venti became more aggressive and colder. Born and Raised in sunny California I never experienced weather under 47 degrees. 'Damn it that's cold' I said and tried to keep my eyes opens, the winds were making them teary. Somehow I saw the Long Island sound...down there must be the camp...now I saw nothing but clouds.

'Trust the pegasi' I heard Jonathan's voice through the winds 'Once you're above camp...'

The rest was swallowed by the horrendous howling on a venti I flew right into. I lost the grip on the reins momentarily as they covered with frost and I slipped off, then the windbreaker's sleeve slid over my hand a millisecond I decided to ditch the clothing and got up again. It was better now just wearing a t-shirt...but the cold was still there,the frost was now covering my arm. But I kept a steady stance...make it to camp make it to camp. Then came my downfall...literally.

I very strong icy wind jolted the chariot up and down again and I was ejected from it and next thing I knew I was falling through the sky...I tried to remain consciousness , but it was very hard...the last thing I saw...was a hill below me with pine trees and a big statue of a woman glinting...

the last thing I heard was the sound of horns blowing, horses whinnying and Jonathan yelling my name as he dived to reach out for me

the last thing I felt...was sharp pain in my arms and legs as I fell to the crown of a pine tree.

* * *

 **The end**

 **just kidding**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **This Chapter we were introduced to Jonathan Son of Aeolus. The next chapter...well...we'll see what happens.**

 **Don't forget to push the little button down here or I'll send some nasty venti your way :P**

 **love DeGuddi**


End file.
